The Hidden Secret Behind Black Eyes
by Symphony5
Summary: See the arrival of a new redhead and see how she disrupts the structure of not only the Slytherin Common Room, but the structure of Hogwarts. But what is the secret she hides behind those black eyes of hers, and how will Draco deal with?
1. Chapter 1

'Severus what are you doing here?' Severus Snape, looked into the green eyes that belonged to Lilly Potter nee Evans, with a sigh.

'He's coming for you, he only knows of your son, I can save your daughter, will you allow me too?' the door opened wider and James stood behind Lilly, eyes glaring at Severus

'Why would you do this for us Snivillus?' Severus rolled his eyes.

'I'm doing this for you Lilly…'ignoring James, she nodded once before turning to look at James.

'what do you think, it will save Blythe, she can have a normal life.' Her eyes were wide as James thought about it. He nodded before moving out of the way for Lilly to gather al the things for her baby.

'I thank you for this Severus, though I don't acknowledge the reason for you doing this.' A quick nod and Lilly was back with a baby in her arms, and a bag over her shoulder.

Severus Snape looked at the baby that had been pushed into his arms with a small smile.

'You are no longer Blythe-Anne Potter you are now Blythe-Anne Lilly Snape.'

**Fifteen Years Later**

'Father,' my father smiled as I flung my arms around him. After several months away in France for school I was finally back in England, and staying for good.

'Blythe, how was France?' I smirked slightly having perfected his down pat and took a step back smoothing out the winkles in my dress.

'slimming.' He scowled at my answer, both of us knowing that he believed I was already too thin. 'when do I go to Hogwarts?'

'in a week, you need to do a test to be in the sixth year, otherwise you will have to repeat your fifth year. Which I am sure that you do not want to do.' I shook my head. 'and we will have you sorted into your house before you start in September.' I picked up my handbag and started walking towards the doors of the ministry.

'How has Aunt Geraldine been?' naming my god-mother.

'she is sick, we are to visit her tomorrow.'

'My dear, so glad that you are back.' I inclined my head letting my god-mother kiss my forehead. 'did you get much shopping down during your small holiday?' I nodded.

'a friend of mine took me to Milan and we were set free.' She smiled slightly before coughing.

'well I hope you enjoy school, I shall miss you.' I kissed her forehead my eyes getting slightly teary.

'Welcome back students.' I sat at the Slytherin table and blocked out Dumbeldore's welcoming news.

When the platters in front of m filled with food I wrinkled my nose, there was nothing that peaked my interest. I noted my father glaring at me and put some cottage pie onto my plate followed by a massive amount of salad.

'Blythe,' I looked up in time for Blaise to swoop down and place a kiss on my cheek as he moved other Slytherins down several places to he and his friends could sit with me. 'what are you doing in England, much less at Hogwarts?'

'my father thought I would be of better use here?' blaise frowned before smirking.

'somebody got you angry again?' I blinked innocently before licking my lips sowly.

'maybe,' a girl, next to the blonde, was shooting me weird looks fidgeted before coughing violently.

'oh right, Blythe this is Pansy Parkinson, the blonde is Draco Malfoy, that great big oaf is Vincent Grabbe and the bigger oaf is Gregory Goyal.' I frowned slight as I looked at the blonde.

'as in, Draco?' blaise nodded as Pansy glowered at me.

'So, Blythe what year are you in?'

'sixth, and you?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Draco's POV**

'Sixths as well.' The red head snorted slightly as she took a sip of wine.

'Really, I thought you would be in third year, taking in your immature personalitly.' Pansy gasped slightly before narrowing her eyes.

'this coming from an alcoholic Weasley?' Blythe looked up her eyes amused, though her expression dangerous.

'is that the best you can do Pansy? And let me assure you I am in no way a Weasley or an alcoholic.' Pansy went to say something but was interrupted by Blaise.

'Pansy, watch out despite her father favouring everybody in our house, he will put you on a weeks detention for insulting his daughter.'

'and who would want to be her father?' I looked up to the teachers table to the person Blythe was pointing to. 'Professor Snape is not your father.' Blythe quirked her eyebrow slightly before taking another sip of her wine. 'and how does she get to have wine with dinner, but I don't?' I rolled my eyes as Pansy's whinging as Blythe smirked again.

'because I was brought up in France for quite some time, and I can't digest dinner properly without it.'

'Wake up Blaise, breakfast time.' I threw a shoe at Blaise's bed, surprised when I didn't hear a thud or a groan. I whipped his curtains back and found the bed empty. It looked like I had to make my way down to the potions class by myself.

I walked towards the potions lab and found Blythe standing outside the classroom talking to Professor Snape.

'I don't care, you are way more like your mother than you care to admit, control your temper.' I saw the red head nod slightly as she started walking into the class. 'And put a silencing charm on your shoes, if McGonagall hears them she'll have a go at me.' Again the red head nodded and took her bag from him, as everybody else trickled into the classroom.

'Well done Miss Snape, I see you got your father's way of potions.' Blythe smiled slightly as she continued pouring her potion into a flask. I turned to Blaise who was doing the same, frowning as he concentrated.

'so Blaise, how do you know her?' Blaise placed the topper on his flask before turning to me.

'before my cousin died she went to the same school, and because Lindsey had to invite over al her friends Blythe was a regular visitor. Everybody at home loved her… and she was aunt Geraldine's god-daughter.' I bit my lower lip to stop me from asking more questions, realising the bad memory I had just brought up.

'Come on buddy, we've got Defence against the Dark Arts next.' Blaise nodded and waited for Blythe to finish talking to the professor. 'So Bythe, how are you liking Hogwarts so far?' she looked at me with a massive look of disgust before muttering in French. "Why me?" I frowned as Blaise chuckled, before pulling me towards the door.

Crabbe and Goyle walked behind me as we headed towards Defence Against the Dark Arts.

'Watch it mudblood, people are trying to walk here, try and master the art.' I snapped as we walked towards our seats. Blythe was sitting in the seat right behind the seat I would usually sit in.

'This class is going to be a ver new experience for _nearly_ everybody in this class,' Porfessor Snape's eyes flicked over the entire class, though closing in on me a few seconds longer than anybody else. 'we shall be starting with the different types of curses, and ways to counter act it. However we shall be learning how to do them all non-verbally. Partner up.' Blythe was immediately partnered up with Pansy who had become her friend in hope of breaking her.

I turned to Blaise who nodded and stood up, the both of us finding a spare space in the classroom. Professor snape standing in the middle.

'we shall start with a simple projecting spell.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Blythe's POV**

Pansy's mind was easy to read, she was like an open book. Which was how I knew that she was going to try a bone breaking curse on me. she got her wand at the ready and went to perform the spell when my father took everybody's attention, as he started picking on Harry Potter. I flicked my wand at Pansy rendering her incapable of hexing me, packed p all of my stuff and watched as everything unfolded. The second Harry had roared "Prjecto," I was out of that classroom, and walkeding towards a window for some fresh air.

I walked into my father's private study and sat down on an incredibly cushioned chair.

'would you like to tell me why it is you brought it upon yourself to leave my classroom uduring Defence Against the Dark Arts?' I took a sip of the tea I had just poured myself before answering.

'because you made a case out of my own brother n front of me, for your own fun; you prokised you wouldn't do something like that in front of me.' I took another sip of my tea before standing up and walking towards the window.

'I am here, for a reason, father, I am here because you want me o do something for you, I can not do that for you if you don't keep your promise?' I snapped.

'Blythe, you know that I can't show him any favour in class just because you are there,' I lquirked y left eyebrow at him.

'no, but you can give me fair warning. Now if you don't mind I am going to find Pansy and start a small round of girl talk.'

I sat down and patted the floor next to me, Pansy and all of the girls she had invited sat down with bowls the house elves had sent down.

'so what do you want to do tonight?' I asked as Pansy picked up a sugar quill. She frowned at my question. 'you're the one who suggested this, your decision.' She nodded with a grin on her face.

'Truth or dare, I heard this girl talking about it the other day and though it is a muggle game, we should so play it.' I smirked slightly. The other girls nodded in agreement.

'so what are the rules.' Geraldine asked. Pansy shrugged while I sat up straighter.

'They play this in France all the time, so what happens is somebody will start the game and turn to the person on their left, they will ask them "truth or dare." If the person picks dare they have to do any dare provided by the group; truth, they have to answer a personal question about themselves. For example, Geraldine if I asked you, and you picked truth, I might asked you how many people you had shagged before, you would have to answer truthfully, and say the number, and after a full turn of the circle, I might ask and you decide to pick dare this time, and I will ask you to list the names of everybody you have shagged in the past, and you will have to tell us.' Everybody nodded as pansy clapped her hands together.

'Okay Blythe, truth or dare?' I thought about it for a second.

'Dare.' Millicent smirked evilly at Pansy before turning to me.

'I dare you to kiss Draco Malfoy on the mouth for five seconds.' The girls around me giggeled, whilst Pansy glowered at Millicent. I pouted, pretending to contemplate the dare before nodding and looking over at the boys. Blaise and Draco were talking and looking at us from where they were studying. In one move I was on my feet and walking towards the table. Blaise ignored me while Draco's head followed me as I got closer to him. My hands held his face in place as I kissed him, Millicent counted down in a loud voice, making a blaring noise as the five seconds finished. I dropped my hands from his face and made my way back to the circle. I was clapped on the back by several people before the game continued.

As I made m way towards the the dormitory's that night, I noticed that Draco's eyes were on me. with a smirk I started getting ready for bed.

I wondered what tomorrow would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Draco's POV**

I was dumbstruck as she made her way towards the slytherin table at breakfast .

Had last night not affected her in any way? She ignored me as she'd greeted Blaise but not a word to me.

'Draco, stop thinking about it, or if you're not going to stop, talk to her.' I nodded thinking for a few seconds.

'I have a spare first hour, does she?' Blaise nodded as he continued reading his morning paper.

'Blythe, I was wondering if I could talk to you?' she looked up frm the slytherin essay she was doing and nodded.

'is it about last night?' I nodded as I sat down.

'why did you kiss me?' she smirked slightly.

'girls and I were playing truth or dare,' I frowned. 'game we play all the time in France, anyway, Millicent dared me to kiss you for five seconds so I did. Why?'

'I was kind of surprised.' She grimaced slightly before bitting her lower lip and continuing on with her essay. I went to open my mouth again but was stopped as she grumbeled to herself and crossed something out. I shook my head before getting ready to stand up.

'what do you want to ask me?' I looked at her and saw she still wasn't paying me any attention.

'I was wondering if you want to go out with me?' she nodded once before even looking up at me.

'sure, so since we're going out, how does that change anything?' I frowned before catching up

'whatever you want.' She smirked slightly before packing everything up.

'come with me.' she pulled me out of the common room and towards Porfessor Snape's classroom. She didn't even knock on the door, she just pulled me in. he stood up arms folded.

'Blythe, I am busy teaching.' Blythe looked around before looking at the board.

'I'll teach, yu talk.' She motioned for both of us to head towards his private store room.

The second we were in the store room, all formality was dropped – on his side at least.

'so what is it you needed to talk to me about, Draco?' I sighed slightly before looking him in the eyes.

'I was wondering if I could date your daughter?' there was silence for five seconds before he grinned slightly.

'if she seems out of the ordinary for any reason, you are dead meat, also don't think I will give you any free chances.' I nodded before we shook hands and made our way back out to the class. Blyth was sitting on the table, looking very sophisticated telling the first years about unicorns.

'and from the passage we have just read, can anybody tell me what you can tell from looking at a slice of a unicorn's horn ?' there was several hands in the air before she pointed to a boy at the back.

'how old they are, and how nourished they have been through the seasons.' She nodded.

'Okay, what about the kind of magic that excretes from unicorns.' There was silence before several hands were raised. She pointed at another student who was looking self-conscious.

'healing, cleaning skills, vegetation?' she nodded again, I looked up at her father who was wearing a smirk on his face.

'okay, so say I had a wand, that had the hair of a unicorn in it, and was made of maple wood, what kind of spells would I be best at?' several hands went up in the air, and she frowned before pointing at a slytherin.

'you woul be best at spells that had to do with herbology.' She nodded as her father started moving forth.

'okay, Blythe, you have Potions next period, I suggest you go and get ready.' She nodded as a student put up his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Blythe's POV**

'Yes Durwell?' I looked at the student as Draco helped me off of the desk.

'Sir, I was wondering what miss Blythe's wand was made of.' I saw my father stiffen slightly before turning to me.

'Blythe, would you like to answer that?' I smiled slightly before grabbing my bag.

'Willow and a phoenix tail.' Durwell frowned before smiling.

'so you would be more powerful at?' she smiled slightly.

'charms, and Defense against the dark arts as well as herbology,' another student smirked slightly.

'and add in your father's skill at potions,' my father smirked.

'and her photographic memory.' Several studnes clapped their hands together.

'you're a genius!' I laughed along with several of them, before looking at the time.

'I have to go guys, potion awaits.' Everybody waved as I walked out.

'if I didn't know any better, I would swear that you weren't related to your father at all.' I looked up at draco before heaving my bag over my shoulder again.

'what gives it away?' he smirked slightly.

'your eyes.' I frowned which caused his smirk to grow more. 'they are the same colour as his, how come your father is my uncle yet I've never seen you before?'

'my friends would invite me to spend time with them all the time, and for the last few years my father has been rather busy during the holidays.' He nodded and wrapped his arm around me.

'at least your staying for Christmas right?' I shrugged before looking at my watch again.

'come on, we really need to get your stuff.'

'very well done, miss snape, if I didn't know any better I would think that your father had given you lessons on how to make this very potion already.' I shook my head whilst smiling at Professor Slughorn, 'I haven't spent enough time around my father to do that.' A snort was heard from the other side of the classroom, where I snapped my head up and glared at the source of the noise. Harry james potter wasn't even being shy about it.

'Well, done, now that you have started going out with him, I wonder if he will even start telling you what's bothering him.' I nodded slightly before slipping my shoes off and rubbing the soles of my feet. 'new shoes?'

'Laura brought them for herself several months ago, but hasn't been able to wear them, so she sent them to me.' my father nodded before handing me a glass of wine with my desert. 'tell me about her?' my father frowned before groaning as he realised what I was going on about.

'she was a brilliant, smart, sly, red headed temper, calm, beloved, caring, empathetic, sarcastic, just like you, ecept for that incredibly cheeky sike you have. That strike comes from your biological father.' I smiled slightly before looking down at the ring I wore on my right hand. 'What?' I looked up at my father with small smile, trying to convince him nothing was wrong.

'I always wonder about her?' he bent down and gave me a hug kissing my cheek in the process.

'I know; I have a letter for you, I was ment to give it to you for your sixteenth birthday, but I didn't find it until a few days ago. Don't read it until later, remember you still have a study session with seveal seventh years.' I nodded as I startred standing up.

'Dad, no matter what I learn, I will always love you.' He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

'I will always love you too. I have been asked to complete something in a few weeks, his mission will take me away from Hogwarts for the entire week, because you have already comleted all the work you will be missing ouot on, I have asked Dumbeldor to allow you to teach my Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. Is that okay with you?' I nodded as I have him a hug.

'That is fine with me.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Draco's POV**

I smirked as Blythe wipped her hair into a pony tail, she was annoyed at me for playing with it repeatedly during her study time. She had promised her father she would brush up on her seventh year skills for Defense Against the Dark Arts for when she was teaching the subject.

She glared at me before picking at the food on the floor in front of us.

'Blythe, could you help me with my homework?' she looked up and looked at me before ifting one eyebrow, she knew I was up to something. 'I've been having a little problem with my herbology work lately and I just don't get what an agnosco amor is used for?' she smirked. She was deffinately on to me.

'I thought it was used in healing potions.' Blaise snorted from where he was lying on his back. 'or was it the potion used for pregnant women.' Again Blaise snorted as Pansy snickered. 'Oh, wait, it's used in love potions!' I leaned over and started tickling her. She giggeled as she tried to roll away from me.

'Malfoy,' I froze and looked at Crabbe who looked oike he was trying to say something. I nodded kissed Blythe and got up leading Crabbe to my privat room.

'whats up?'

'Some of us are believeing that since you have started dating Professor Snapes daughter you have become less involved in the cause. Some people are starting to question your loyalty, you haven't done anything yet.' I glared at him as I took a step closer.

'do not think for one second that just because I have smething else going on in my life I am not loyal to the dark lord. I have been loyal to the Dark Lord longer than you have. I was the one given this mission, not you. I have a plan which will be used in the next few days.' He nodded as I ponted towards the door.

I woke up to the knots in my back being kneeded out I groaned as a particulary hard one unwound itself at the miracle hands of whoever was in my room.

'does that feel better?' I nodded as Blythe kissed the side of my forehead.

'thank you, come to Hogsmead wih me.'

'I will, I need to send an express owl off.'

'and seing me looking ruggard in the cold isn't another reason is it?'

'your ego is big enough without me adding to it. Why do you always aske questions like that?'

'because I want it proven to me every day of my life.' She snorted before getting off of my bed.

'come on, breakfast and then double potions.' I groaned as she walked towards my wardrobe, pulling outl clothes for me to wear for today. 'my father would ike to speak to you.' As she said this she twisted a bracelet around her wrist. I looked into her eyes and noticed that she had been crying.

'what's wrong?' she shook her head causing me to get off of my bed and walk towards her. 'what's wrong?' I asked again wrapping my arms around her waist nuzzling ny mouth into her neck. She pulled away from me and left the room.

'get dressed.' I sighed as she left. We had been dating for three months, we had been girlfriend and boyfriend for two months, I wondered why she wouldn't tell me.

'Draco, what is wrong with Blythe?' I looked up at Blaise before frowning and shrugging.

'she won't tell me, all I know is that she was crying earlier this morning.'

'did you ever think you need to sit down with her showr her with chocolate and just talk?' I lifted my left eyebrow at Blaise as Pansy snickered.

'Draco doesn't do the lovey dovey stuff. Believe me I know.' I glared at her as we all turned and watched Blythe take a sip out of her coffee. I stood up and walked off, immediately flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. I stalked towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts room and saw Professor Snape sitting behind his desk marking essays.

'Professor Snape, you wanted to speak with me?'


	7. Chapter 7

**Blythe's POV**

I walked into the potions dungeon and sat down, rubbing my eyes as I yawned. The doors flung open everybody jumped as my father stalked towards me. he pulled me up and walked towards the storage room.

'what is the matter?' his voice was a massive contrast to the public scene he had made in front of my fellow peers. I lifted my eyebrow at him before looking away yanking my arm away.

'I don't know what you are talking about?'

'Blythe-Anne Lilly Snape, you have Draco worried, he asked me what was wrong with you when I spoke to him earlier. Tell me what is wrong?' I took a letter from my robes and gave it too him after a split seconds hesitation. He read it, his face softening. 'It came back?' I nodded as he gave me a hug.

'Laura found out the other day and wrote to me the second she got home. She's my best friend, my best friend is dying and I can't be there with her.' I was pulled into a hug which was interrupted by a knock on the door.

'Severus, I would like to start the class now, if you would like Blythe can skip out of today she can choose a friend.' I took a step away from my father and wipped my eyes hurredly.

'Do you feel up to talking to Draco?' I nodded slightly before walking out of the store room. 'Mr Malfoy, I suggest you follow me.' my things were handed to me by Blaise who ran his hand along my arm as I turned around and left.

The second I was in the slytherin common room I stalked towards my quarters grabbing my Defense Against the Dark Arts book from my bedside table before coming back downstairs. I curled mysef up on the sofa before I started reading. I could feel Draco's eyes on me as I tried to read.

'Are you going to tell me whats wrong?' I looked up at him and sighed.

'fine, I found out last night that my best friend, Laura, who is like my sisters is dying.' I snapped before turning back to my book. There was silence in which he was dumbstruck and I tried to process everything that had been going on today already.

'why didn't you tell me earlier?' I looked up at him with a small smile.

'if I had my emotions in check you would never have known something was wrong, I didn't want to tell anyone because that would mean I had to come to truth with the news.' He nodded and pulled me closer to him.

'Pansy is your closest female friend here, and she didn't know that something was wrong. Blaise only knew because your wearing the bracelet your friend gave you, and I only noticed because you hadn't been able to do your make up right after you ad been crying.' I looked up at him and kissed the underside of his jaw.

'you really do pay attention don't you?' he nodded before I shook my head. 'so why don't you open up to me, a little bit?'he snorted sightly.

'because that is not a very particularly slytherin thing to do?' I stood up and walked towardsthe door of the common room.

'nothing about _us_ is a particularly slytherin thing to do.'

I was in a dungeon near the kitchens when he found me. I suppose it had been knd of stpid me telling him where I went when I neded to think. I looked up from the book I was reading my eyebrow raised.

'Your father is one of the Dark Lords greater companions is he not? I nodded slightly as he sat down. 'How good are you at keeping your mind closed?'

'incredibly, why?' he sighed taking my hand in his.

'I have been pushed into doing a mission I do not want to do.' I frowned and scooted closer to him. 'The Dark Lord has promised me, that if I do not kikll Dumbeldor he shall kill my mother. I would like you to meet her,' I smiled softly.

'I am going to Paris, to see my friend, you can meet me there, why is he using you?'


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I will try to do so more often. **

**So, you know what to do. R&R**

**Draco's POV**

'Because, my father has not proved his loyalty, my whole family's life depends on my mission.'

'That's a lot of responsibility to be resting on the shoulders of a sixteen year old.' I nodded leaning my head on her shoulder. 'how have you been dealing with it?' I shrugged slightly. 'I don't know, but I have some plans.' She nodded and started running her hands through my hair.

'Anytime you need some quiet time, tell me and we'll come down here, and when you have to deal with the mission just tell me and I won't make a fuss.' I nodded as she kissed m forehead. A patronous appeared in front of us, which had Blythe shifting slightly. 'come on, we've got DADA.'

We sat down together in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Blaise lent over the desk a with a smile.

'thank god your back, othe orges didn't know what to do when they realised you had disappeared.' I laughed along with him as Blythe started reading the book in front of her.

'I do not allow speaking in this class Mr Weasley, please try and refrain from it.' The entire class snickered from the statement. The lesson was one of the ost uneventful lessons known to man kind. As the lesson drawed to a close Professor Snape cleared his throat.

'I shall be away for reasons unknown to you, and instead of bring in a temporary teacher, Blythe shall be teaching all of the classes, if you show her any disrespect you shall have to deal with me. she will be handing out detentions if she feels the need to.' The entire class whispered amongst themselves. I heard Weasel King mutter rather loudly. "Why can't Hermione do it, she's smarter than anybody else." Blthe snorted so I assumed she had heard as well.

'Blythe, please come up here and give the class a demonstration.' There was silence as Blythe stood up and walked towards the front of the class, sitting on edge of the desk.

'_Nearly_ everybody here has mastered a simple non-verbal spell, next week, I shall be teaching you a completely different side to non-verbal spells. Despite non-verbal spells being non-verbal, you are still able to know the spell to block. Some dabble in the art of ocylamasy whilst others have the ability to tell from certain facial features. Miss Granger, perhaps you would like to help me perform a hex on…' she looked around the class her eyes landing on Pansy. 'Miss Parkingson.' There was silence as the two rivaries walked to the front of the class.

'Miss Ganger, if you could think oof a hex to aim at Miss Parkinson.' There was a few gass fluttering through the room, whilst Granger throught of one, she had a smirk on her face as she got into duelling position. 'Go.' Just as Granger was starting to utter the incantation, Blythe, froze bot Pansy and Granger. She turned to the class, with a massive grin. 'who wants to bet on the outcome?' there was silence as everybody hesitated. Blythe stepped forward.

'It doesn't have to be money does it?' everybody tuned and looked at Crabbe who was looking at Blythe.

'I think the ministry would close Hogwarts down if we were betting with money, I say that if a griffindor wins, Miss Parkinson will do their homework in defense against the dark arts, when I am teaching. If a slytherin wins Miss Granger will to do their homework when I am teaching. For a week.' There was silence as everybody started placing their bets. She flicked her wand in the direction of Hermione and Pansy, and watched as Hermione's spell hit Pansy's chest. I smirked as eighteen different people groaned around the room. I watched as she counter-acted Hermione's spell and helped Pansy back to her feet.

'so who chose the deflating spell?' I was the only one who held up my hand. I smirked as Granger groaned. 'Miss Granger, whilst I am teaching you shall be doing Mr Malfoy's homework, if you do not put your best effort into it, I shall mark the better one as his and the other one as yours.' Blythe waited until everyone was back in their normal seats before sitting on the edge of her father's desk.

'And that was a practical peek review of what will be happening while I am teaching. Next week we will be focusing on the theortical view.'


	9. Chapter 9

Blythe's POV

I dismissed everybody as the bell rung and did a quick scan of the papers in my hand. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, removing the spell that caused my eyes to be black. There was a gasp that caused me to look up.

'Miss Granger, can I help you?' there was silence before the bushy haired know it all walked closer to me.

'I thought your eyes were dark.' I lifted an eyebrow smirking.

'that is none of your business, can I help you!' I snapped, wanting my free period.

'I had a few questions,' I nodded and motioned for her to sit on the front table with me.

'what about?'

'the way she teaches, it's so different to her father's yet so similar to somebody elses.' She muttered to herself. 'I was wondering if you would be able to help me with some homework you set out for us, I can't igure it out.' I nodded as I looked at my watch.

'how is Saturday, I need to finish some of my anient runes homework at the moment.' She nodded and stood up looking at my eyes again with a frown. I smirked slightly before holding my hand towards the door, clearly indicating that I wanted her to leave. She thanked me before leaving. I grabbed my ancient runes book from my bag and placed them on the desk whilst heading towards the fire; I quickly spoke to one of the house elves before strating my homework.

'How is the teaching going?' I looked up from the paper I was marking with a smirk as Harry Potter walked towards me.

'Can I help you scarface?' there was silence as he smirked slightly.

'Your father hates me for no reason, I thought I should give him a reason.' I lifted an eyebrow urging him to continue. 'I know your little secret;' I frowned, he looked deranged.

'What secret could you possible be talking about Mr Potter?'

'That you've already slept with everyone in the school, even including a few huffelpuffs. Now I wont tell your father if you get Hermione off of homework duty with your boyfriend.' The way he spat out the world boyfriend made me feel like I had been slapped I the face.

'That is a very good plan you have there Mr Potter.' His smirk grew wider as something moved behind him. 'Unfortunately there is one little flaw to your plan.' He stpped closer to me, looking down at me.

'yeah, and what could that possible be?'

'You have no truth in the threat you are making.'

'And I wouldn't believe you in the first place Potter.' I smirked as Harry jumped at my father's voice. 'My daughter and I keep no secrets.' He turned around and looked at my father full on.

'so she knows that you are behind the deaths made in Champagne?' I scoffed at his words.

'As my father stated, we do not keep secrets. Leave!' there was silence as he walekd out of the room. 'Champagne?' a slight nod of his head was all it took for me to collapse ito the chair I had earlier abandoned. 'Did you stop by and see Laura?' he shook his head again. 'How many and why?'

'The deaths were not ordered, Flint got overly excited and killed a whole bunch of innocents; he is being pnished now, it was nobody that you know. We went because the Dark Lord wanted an old wand maker who was living around the area we invaded.' I lifted an eyebrow at him, and crossed my arms. 'I promise you that is all,' I nodded as he frowned. 'The Dark Lord would like to see you, _somebody_ let it slip I had a daughter.'

'I will go in the Christmas Holidays, for one day, but then I am going to France, no matter what.'

'Thank you.' I walked towards him with a pile of papers in my arms.

'This is for your first class tomorrow morning. I'll give you the rest when I've finished them.' I left the dungeon and made my way towards the slytherin common room. I was glad to be a student again.

I had less things on my plate.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco's POV

I stepped out of the common room doorway as a red head walked towards it. I coughed causing her to look up, a worried expression marring her face.

'Care to tell me what you are thinking about?' she shook her head as she tried to get past me. my right hand shot out and grabbed her arm. 'Why not?' she looked up at me her black eyes shimmering slightly.

'Because I have things to do… as do you.' She pointedly looked at Crabbe and Goyle before ripping her arm from my grip and stalking into the common room.

'Boss.' My head snapped up as Crabbe started toards me. I hadn't realised it before but he, and just about everybody else invoved in this mission had been calling me boss since the beginning of the year.

'Let's go,' I snapped before heading for the stair cases.

I sat at the table and glared at the necklace in front of me. if I knew everything would turn out well from this, I would have been happy with it, but I knew this wasn't the best I could do.

'It's time boss.' I looked over my shoulder and nodded before standing up. I slipped my jacket on as I walked out of the room of requirement.

I walked down the stairs towards the entance and saw Blythe, Blaise and Pansy waiting for me. Crabbe ad Goyle immediately re-arranged their guard to accommodate for Blythe. Blaise could look after himself and I didn't care about Pansy. I wrapped my arm around her as colder blast of wind whipped her hair around.

'so what are you wanting to do today?' I looked down at her.

'I think we should get a drink and discuss it then.' She nodded as I sighed. I wanted to get this over and done with.

'I've got to go to the ladies, Pansy come with me?' Pansy looked at Blythe with a nod. Both getting up and walking away. I looked over at madam rosemerta and stood up too. Blaise continued sitting while Crabbe and Goyle went to follow. I held out my hand to them before making my way over towards the bar.

I shot an imperius curse at Madam Rosmerta as she came towards me.

'Go and hide in the female toilets and give this to the first female in there in twenty minutes.' I thrust the package into her hands. ' And while you are waiting I wouldn't mind six butterbeers.' I stalked off and waited for her to come arrive with the drinks. Blaise frowned while I looked at my hands. 'this better be worth it.' I muttered to myself.

I watched as Blythe walked through owlery, looking for an appropriate owl to send to France.

'why do you need to send an owl to France?' pansy complained.

'because, my friend is sick and I want to send her some presents.' Blythe snapped as Blaise walked into the owlery holding a package that had been wrapped up. 'thank you Blaise.' He nodded once as she continued walking around. She finally pointed out an owl to the shop owner.

While she paid for her owl, I flicked through the paper I had just paid for.

'How is your mission going?' I looked up and saw Blaise standing next to me, pretending to read over my shoulder.

'Badly, hopefully I have a breakthrough in a few days. Has your father called you home for Christms day?' he nodded his head.

'Party at your place, are you going to attend Slughorn's Christmas eve party?' I nodded once, as Blythe walked over to us.

'yeah, taking Blythe, you?' Blaise sighed slightly.

'Pansy, no one else to take that looks half as good as her, and won't get me punished for fratanizing with those of lower class.'


	11. Chapter 11

Blythe's POV

'you're father is still strict about that?' I asked, butting into their conversation. He nodded before smirking.

'you'll never guess who scarface is taking to the party?' I frowned as Draco became really interested.

'Who?'

'Loony.' I tilted my head at the name as Draco started sneering.

'only person loony enough to go out with him in the first place.' Blaise snickered at that which caused me to frown.

'Loony?'

'Luna Lovegood, blonde in Ravenclaw.' I nodded in understanding.

I woke up on Christmas morning to find Pansy bouncing as she frantically packed everything.

'Pansy, what are you doing?'

'I forgot to pack last night, and we need to leave in fifteen mnutes.' I lifted an eyebrow before moving to the bathroom. She had obviously forgotten that was what house elves were for.

'Blythe, ready to go?' I moved towards my father with a smile. I took a calming breath and nodded. 'you're thinking about your shields way to much, relax.' I nodded again stepping into the fireplace with my father. 'Malfoy Manor!'

'Mr Snape, welcome back.' My father inclined his head to a short shabby looking guy in front of him. I rinkled my nose in disgust as Draco stalked towards me, obviously in a bad mood.

'Professor, would you give me thehonour of allowing your daughter to walk around the garden with me?' my father nodded before I was yanked toward the gardens. I placed both my hands on either side of his face stopping him from dragging me around in the process.

'Hey, what is wrong?' he sighed wrapping his arms around my waist.

'I just got into a fight with my father.' I smiled softly, quickly thinking of a way to get his spirits up.

'I leave tomorrow morning, how about you introduce me to your mother.' His face rightened immediately before taking my hand in his.

'as you wish.'

'Draco, where have you been, your father is not happy with you at the moment.' Were the frst words out of the blondes mouth as we walked intot he room.

'Mother, I would like to introduce you to Blythe Snape, she has transferred to Hogwarts from Beaxbastons. She is Severus Snape's daughter.'

'How could she be the daughter of a Snape, when she has hair the colour of a Weasley?' I felt Draco stffen besides me as we both turned our head to look at his father who was standing by the fire.

'_Mr_ Malfoy, nice to meet you.' I felt Draco gasp at the way I had made it obvious I knew of his now stipped ttle. Everybody knew you did not degrade a Malfoy especially in front of their only son.

'Miss Snape, so glad to meet you, I am surprised I have not met you before.' I smiled slightly

'I lived in France for most of my life, and have decided to come back to Englad to live.' Draco stepped forward and led me to a seat.

'She leaves for France tomorrow morning, a family friend is very sick.' Narcissa grimaced with me as Lucious scoffed.

'Draco, how could you possible believe that she Severus' daughter, she looks nothing like him' I lifted an eyebrow as my father walked into the room.

'oh Blythe, glad to see you, Lucius the Dark Lord would like too see you.' I smiled at my father before both men left the room.

'So Blythe tell me about yourself.'


	12. Chapter 12

Draco's POV

'What do you want to know?'

'Where is your mother?' I watched as blyth licked her top lip, a behaviour I knew she hdid when talking about a partially hard topic.

'my mother died when I was a baby. Her best friend practically raised me.' there was silence

'sorry. So why have I never heard of yu before?'

'my father did not want it known that he had a daughter, just in case somebody wanted to gain power over him by threatening me.' my mother nodded taking it in.

'so you look like your mother then?' she nodded with a small smile.

'everything about me is my mother apparently;' they both smiled silghty before the door interrupted the line of interrogation my mother was currently conducting.

'Miss Snape, the Dark Lord would like to meet you.' I waved the death eater away as Blythe stood up and composed herself before turning back to my mother.

'it was lovely to meet you, Lady Malfoy,' my mother nodded her head, internally beaming at the fact she hadn't been disowned by society as well. 'Draco, could you please show me the way?' I nodded, kissed my mothers' hand as we left before showing her towards the ballroom.

I opened the ballroom doors and stepped in.

'My Lord, Miss Snape for you.' Everybody looked up as Blyth walked into the ballroom, head held high face composed.

'My lord, why is she here?' I looked over at my aunt with a roll of my eyes.

'Did you not hear him aunt, she is a Snape, why do you think she is here?' there was a chuckle around the room as my aunt glowered at me.

'Miss Snape, I have a special dinner tonight, I would like yo to sit with your father.' Blythe nodded with a small smile. 'and you will be my guest of honour.' Her smile crept up a notch before bowing.

'thank you my lord.' I watched as the Dark Lord smiled before turning to me.

'So, Draco, how are you going with your mission?' Blythe looked up at me as she stood behind her father.

'The plan is in progress my lord, unfortunatleyl one step has failed, but I have more up my sleeve.' I watched as his face clouded in dissapontment before nodding.

'Draco, I would like to talk to you later on this evening.'

'yes my lord.' He waved us both away. I placed my hand on the small of Blythe's back, and led her to the pavilion.

'what is he going to do to you?' I looked at Blythe who was paying attention to the scenery in front of her.

'probaly punish me.' she turned to me with a small smile.

'I'l leave tomorrow morning, show me to your room.' I lifted an eyebrow. 'If he is going to punish you, he will most probably sue the cruciatius or even magically whip you. I'll be in your room when he has finished and try and get the pain to go away.' I shook my head causing her to glare.

'I'll come to you.' She nodded before kissing my cheek.

'Will you be okay?' I nodded before pulling her towards my room.

'I have something for you?'

'why don't you wait until tonight to give it to me?'

'because this isn't a Christmas present, this is a '_you're-Draco-Malfoy's-girlfriend'_ gift.' She lifted an eyebrow at me before smiling.

We walked into my room and made our way to the balcony straight away. I sat her down and left her there, before heading to my wardrobe and opening the top right hand drawer grabbing the velvet box and soothing my thimb over it before heading back out to the patio.

'what are you doing?' there was silence as I walked towards her.

'this is for you to wear tonight.' She frowned before opening the box.


	13. Chapter 13

Blythe's POV

I opened th box and found a necklace, ring , charm bracelet and earings sitting in the box, perfectly balanced in their position.

'what…' draco lent forward and plucked the necklace from the box urging me to gather my hair so he could put it aound my neck.

'I told you, this is a '_you're-Draco-Malfoy's-girlfriend_' the colour is the colour of my families house, its my favourite colour and…' he lent back after quickly kissing my cheek. 'it looks good on you. There are protection charms on the jewlerrey so nobody can hurt you, and if wearing the jewllerey you are allowed to apparate into the grounds of any Malfy state without me, my mother of my father.' I smiled at him, as somebody knocked on the door. 'Enter.'

'Draco, Blythe there is a very urgent flucall fro you.' I stood up, kissed Draco on the cheek and turned to follow my father. 'we shall see you later Draco.'

As we walked towards my father's rooms I felt the necklace around my neck.

'so what have you decided to get Draco as his Christmas gift.'

'if this is the flucall from Rome it is one of the presents, the other is being flown in from Germany in a few minutes to my rooms.' My father chuckled slightly.

'what do you get the boy that has everything?'

'a new owl. The owl he's always wanted.' There was silence as my father tuened to me.

'you got him a black phoenix?' I nodded playing with the ring on my right hand.

'I pulled so many strings, but it was so worth it.' He chuckled as we entered his suite.

'and what is the other present?'

'agnosco amor, it's a private joke, you have to be in on it to get it.' My father nodded as I knelt by his fireplace. 'Gabby, what have you got for me?' she handed me a box through flu with a small smile.

'I have the plant, take good care of it, I have placed instructions in the box, with everything so he knows how to look after it.' I thanked her and disconnected before turning to my father.

'I shall be leaving.' And with that I headed back to Draco's rooms with a smirk attatched to my face. I came to a stop in front of his doors and knocked, hoping he was still in there.

'Enter.' I smiled slightly, entering his room, a small smile on my face.

'so, I have a your-Drac-Malfoy's-girlfriend present, I thought I should give you my personal joke now.' He lifted an eyebrow and took the box from me. sat down on his bed and he opned the box. One look and he was laughing.

'you got me an agnosco amor?' I nodded and walked over to him.

'I thought you could place it in that little alcove by the lake you enjoy so much.' He stopped laughing and made his way over to me.

'you remembered?' I scoffed at him.

'of course I remembered, photographic memory, I'm haven't been been in the Slytherin life so I have emotions. You just happen to rule quite a few of them.' He smirked and pretended to preen at my words.

'you brought up a few emotions I never thought I had blythe. I'm glad you came to Hogwarts.' I smiled at him, before standing up and holding out my hand for him.

'take me.' his eyes widened slightly before realising what I meant. 'you though I meant that in a dirty way didn't you?' he nodded before picking up the plant he had just placed on his desk and taking my hand.

'let's go.'

'so why here?' he looked at me with a small smile. I was leaning against a tree while he was lounging in the middle of the grove.

'because my father hates the outdoors, and my mother nearly drowned just over there.' I watched as he pointed to a shallow bit of the pond.


	14. Chapter 14

Draco's POV

'What made her nearly drown?'

'Me.' she frowned and moved over to me, I lifted my head so I could place it in her lap before continuing. 'My mother loved swimming, and it was one of the exercises she was allowed to do whilst pregnant, there was one day she had been swimming along by herself, when she went into labour. She was so surprised that she stopped swimming, and breathed in a lot of water as she gasped in pain.' Blythe bent down and kissed my forehead.

'So you love coming here, for the solitude?' I nodded as she started stroking my hair back from my face. I noticed the sky was darkening before moving to stand up.

'Come on, you need to get ready for the party, what colour are you going to wear tonight?' she smirked at me.

'You'll just have to see.' I helped her to her feet, before heading back towards the mansion. I loved how she was able to act so oblivious to anything her father did, in this house hold.

'Mr Malfoy, the Dark Lord would like to see you now.' I looked up from her eyes and nodded before pushing her off of me, we hadn't realised the Christmas party had even finished.

'Sleep well Blythe.' I swooped down and kissed her on the forehead, ignoring her frown.

I walked into the ballroom and saw my mother standing by the window, with my father, my aunt looking like a lunatic, and Severus Snape, his face cold.

I wondered how Blythe would react when she learnt that he had been in here.

'Draco, would you like to tell us why your first plan failed?' I looked at the Dark Lord with a small frown.

'Because the girl I used had a smart friend. Her friend started arguing about the package that had been given to her; during their fight the package was ripped and she touched it before it was able to get to Professor Dumbledore.' There was a small bit of silence before I was hit with the cruciatus curse.

'And what was the object in the package?' I tried to even out my breathing as I looked up at the Dark Lord from where I had collapsed.

'A muggle piece of jewellery, covered in dark magic.' The curse was used again, and nobody moved though my mother's clasped hands were considerably whiter then when we had started.

'What made you think of a necklace?' again I tried to gain some breath before answering.

'He is weird. Has a thing for muggles; like the Weasley horde. Thought it would appeal to his interests.' There was silence as half the weight of the curse was lifted off of me, I looked up as Nagani and the Dark Lord moved towards me.

'And what of your other plans?' I looked up.

'There is a closet, the Weasley twins shoved Montague into it last year, if used correctly objects will appear in the replica at Borin and Burkes; I can get Death Eaters into the castle.' I was hit with the curse again before it was lifted and the Dark Lord left the room, followed by my aunt, parents and Severus Snape.

It took several attempts for me to stand up, but I was glad when I was finally able to do so and move without falling to the ground again. As I walked down the hallway I came to a stop at my door, looking down three more at the door belonging to Blyth's suite. I took a deep breath and continued moving.

I would do as I had promised.

I opened the door to the sight of her kneeling as she talked to somebody in the fireplace.

'How bad is she?'

'_She's lost a lot of weight; I just thought I should tell you before you arrived tomorrow afternoon._' I coughed to have my presence in the room known, trying to give her a small smile when she turned around and looked at me, a look of relief washed over her face before she turned back to the fireplace.


	15. Chapter 15

**Blythe's POV**

'I'll see you tomorrow, Caine, at noon, France time.'

'_Sure thing Blythe_.' He winked at me before cutting off the connection. I turned back to Draco, who looked like he was about to fall over.

'What did he do?' I asked as I led him over to the bed in the middle of the room.

'Cruciatus curse.' He barely managed to say, as he fell onto the bed in pain. I nodded and made my way away from him, and towards the bag I had stationed by the door, ready for tomorrow. My other bags had been sent straight to France. I rummaged around for the potion I had prepacked.

'Here drink this,' I coaxed as I tipped his head up, and tipped the bottle into his mouth. He took a few sips ad visibly grew better. 'Do you feel better now?' I watched as his body spasms grew less and less, smiling slightly as he started to breath evenly.

'Yes, thank you, what did you give me?' I looked away slightly.

'Something I've been working on.'

'Why have you been working on it?' I looked at him again slightly before turning to look at the bracelet on my wrist. 'Because of Laura?' I stood up and moved towards my vanity.

'Do you want something to drink?' I watched as he nodded in the reflection before ringing the bell.

'Yes Miss Snape?' I looked at the house elf with a small smile.

'I would like some water, pumpkin juice and a few little things to eat.' The house elf disappeared with a crack. As Draco lifted himself into a sitting position I moved myself back towards the bed.

'Why?' I looked up slightly.

'When I was a baby, it was used on me. My father killed the man that performed it on m, there was some permentantly damage, I made a mistake in potions one day, after three days of not sleeping. My father noticed that the potion was different so he tested it out.' I bit down on my lower lip before continuing. 'I really wanted to know what the potion was so I snuck in to his private cabinet and took some. Ever since I have been taking the potion every day, ad my sudden seizures have stopped.' His right caressed my cheek as our drinks and food was delivered.

'I'm sorry,' I shook my head slightly before standing up and pouring him a drink.

'It's okay.'

I woke up in the morning to find the other side of the bed empty. I sighed and sat up slowly, somebody was knocking on my door.

'Enter,' I called after I had wrapped my robe around me.

'You're up already?' I looked up at my father with a small smile.

'Of course, I need to be ready for France.' He was silent for a few seconds.

'Why are you leaving so late?'

'Draco wanted me to get to know his mother.' He nodded slightly before dropping a large rectangular box onto my bed.

'This just arrived from Milan.' I smiled and moved towards it.

'Oh, I love him.' I squealed as I held the green silk dress in my hands.

'Why is he sending you over a dress?' I looked up from the dress with a small smile.

'Because I asked him too, Caine does anything I want.' I said with a smirk. There was a knock at my door; my father opened it as I made my way towards the bathroom.

'Yes?'

'Lord Malfoy would like me to tell you that breakfast will be served in half an hour.' My father slammed the door shut in his face before turning to where I stood in the doorway.

'I shall see you at breakfast.' I nodded with a smile.

'Blythe, dear, so lovely to see you again.' I smiled at Narcissa as Draco pushed my chair in for me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Draco's POV**

'And you as well, Lady Malfoy.' My mother waved her off slightly.

'Please call me Narcissa, after all we need to become good friends.' I watched as both of them smiled. 'So Draco told me that you're leaving us later today?' Blythe nodded, her shoulders slumping slightly at the topic.

'My best friend in France has fallen sick, and her healer believes that she won't survive this one.' My mother nodded slowly.

'I was thinking of taking a little holiday, would you and your friend like to join me, it would just be for next weekend, I would like to go on a shopping trip in Nice.' Blythe's smile was plastered on her face at this point.

'I don't think my friend will be alive at the end of the week and she is too weak for any shopping.' Silence hung in the air, as our breakfast was served.

'So, let's change the topic. Blythe what are you interests when you leave Hogwarts?' Blythe frowned slightly before smiling.

'I'm really good with languages, so I thought about patching up a few and then working in the international department at the Ministry.' I watched as she shrugged slightly. 'Other than that, I could always be a teacher.' My mother smiled before looking at the dress Blythe was wearing.

'Is that an original?' I looked at the dress myself again and noticed that it was pure silk.

'Yes, another friend of mine works in the fashion industry and sends me new clothes every now and again … I suppose that would be another idea.' She added after a slight hesitation.

'So what are you planning on doing for the rest of the day?' I looked up with a small smile on my face, taking that as my cue to intervene.

'Pansy wants to invite her to the New Year's celebration, but Blythe was saying the other day she hasn't waltzed in ages, so we were planning on practising.' Blythe smiled slightly before taking a sip of her water.

'Lovely, Blythe when do you leave?'

'I leave in two hours.'

'Place your hand on my shoulder like so, and turn your head the other way,' I instructed before motioning for the music to be played. We had just under an hour to practise as Snape has said that he wanted to speak to her before she left.

After a turn around the room, I realised she was frowning over something.

'What?'

'I'm just really worried about Laura.' She sighed slightly before looking me in the eyes. 'I've left a vial of the potion in your beside table, just in case. Take it if that happens again.' Her tone was soft but her eyes held my focus knowing I wouldn't promise her if I didn't have to.

'I promise I will.'

The doors flung open as Severus Snape stalked in.

'Draco, the Dark Lord would like to see you again.' I nodded and made to move, Blythe's hand lightly touched my arm, causing me to stop.

'What?'

'Remember your promise.' I nodded and walked outside.

'Draco, before you go in, I thought I should give this to you.' I looked at the box my mother hand in her hands.

'What's in it?'

'This is the anklet your father gave me, when we were first dating, to protect me; with everything that is about to happen, I think you need to give it to her.' I nodded and took the box from her. I opened the box and saw an anklet.

I just hoped she liked it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Blythe's POV**

I looked at my father with a small smile.

'Yes?'

'Your portkey is ready, are your bags?' I nodded as I touched my bracelet.

'I suppose.' I gave him a hug before turning around and walking towards my suite.

'Laura is in her room, she's sleeping at the moment though, you can go to you rooms and get comfortable if you'd like.' I nodded, already enjoying the fact everything was French.

'I will,' I gave Laura's mum a hug as I passed her with a smile. 'Merry Christmas.'

'Blythe, you came!' I nodded as Laura tried to sit up properly in her bed; I made my way over to her and sat on the opposite side of the bed as Caine. 'I'm really glad you came, has Caine told you that we're dating?' I nodded softly before looking at Caine out of the corner of my eye, he looked so tired.

'How about you open a Christmas present?' I held the present from me out to her, and smiled a little more as her smile grew bigger.

'Oh I just love Christmas.'

I sighed, content with everything that had been going on for the past few hours, as I looked at the ring on my middle finger my thoughts went back to Draco.

'So have you found anyone in England?' I blinked, I hadn't even realised Laura had woken up? I lifted an eyebrow at her and she pouted. 'Come on, Bauxbaxtons I can cope with you not having a boyfriend because it was an all-girls school; but Hogwarts has boys as well. Are you dating somebody?'

'Yes, have you heard of the Malfoy family?' she nodded before looking at me.

'Are you dating that hot thing?' I smiled softly before nodding at her.

'Yep. Dad agreed so we decided to.' She sat up now, looking at me with an incredulous expression.

'Your dad is letting you date? Your dad, Severus Snape, allowed his one and only daughter to date a Malfoy?' I nodded before running my hands through my hair. 'Oh I have to meet him.' I smiled softly.

'I can get him to come if you'd like?' she nodded her head as fast as she could.

'I so want to meet him!' I laughed as she tried nudging me towards the fireplace. 'Flu him now!' I laughed again at her demands before dropping to my knees with a handful of flupowder in my hands, smiling when I was connected with Draco's personally flu network.

'What's wrong?' I smiled slightly at the obvious concern.

'Nothing, Laura would like to meet you. Are you up for that?' he was silent for a second before nodding.

'I'll be over in an hour.' I smiled before disconnecting the

'Blythe, somebody is here to see you,' I looked up from my book and walked downstairs. As I entered the sitting room I saw two people with blonde hair looking out of the window.

Mother and son.

'Narcissa, what are you doing here?' she looked at Draco for a split second before turning to me.

'I told you, I wanted to go on a shopping trip with you and your friend. When Draco told me that he was coming here, I decided to come as well.'

'My friend is…'

'Right here;' I turned around and saw Laura walking in, with Caine's help.

'What are you doing here?'

'I told you I wanted to meet him.' I nodded slightly before turning back to Draco. 'Laura, this is Draco Malfoy, Draco Laura Marshelle. Laura this is Lady Narcissa Malfoy, Narcissa Laura Marshelle.'


	18. Chapter 18

**Draco's POV**

Blythe looked at me, with a small frown on her face.

'Lovely to meet you Laura, Blythe has told me many things about you.' I said with a small smile, my attention moving to the male

'Draco this is Caine, Caine this is Draco.'

'Nice to meet you.'

'Laura, I was wondering if you would like to have a little shipping spree this afternoon.'

'I would love too!' I noticed both Blythe and Caine's expressions, darken at my mother's question but, turn to worry at Laura's answer. 'Let me just get a few things.' My mother nodded as Laura started up the stairs.

'Narcissa, I thought I told you, my friend was too sick for a shopping trip,'

'But she looks fine to me.' I shook my head at my mother as Blythe glared before going upstairs. 'Draco, tell me what I have done wrong.'

'What are you like when I was younger and sick mother?' she thought for a few seconds.

'Overbearing, I don't let you leave the house.' I nodded.

'What would you do if I was so sick, I was dying.' My mother hung her head before smiling.

'I would try and make the most of it.' I shook my head.

'Not if it broke your heart because I was so weak.'

'I'm just trying to get to know Blythe a little better.' I shook my head.

'And by getting to know Blythe better, you should be doing what she wants, not what you want. Doing what you want is only going to make her clam up.'

'You sure know a lot about her.' I shook my head.

'Blaise gave me steps on her.'

'What do you think about this?' I rolled my eyes as Blythe held up a dress. Despite a bad attitude towards my mother she had gotten into the swing of shopping.

'And what was this about not going shopping with your friend?' I whispered into her ear. She rolled her eyes and turned to look at me.

'Shopping is a very important type of exercise for me.' I rolled my eyes at that, before feeling her whole body temperature change. 'Lucy, I haven't seen you in ages.'

'Blythe, I've missed you, what have you been doing?'

'Oh you know this and that. Enjoying being in England again.'

'Yeah, screwed up anybody's life yet?' I watched as Blythe frowned I fake concentration as she bit her bottom lip.

'I don't think so, what do you think Draco?' I shook my head with a slight smirk. 'I guess you're the only one Lucy; don't you just feel special.' The face was sympathetic whilst the tone of voice was mocking.

As I watched them verbally spar, my smirk continued to grow.

Merlin she was good.

'Blythe are you ready?' I jumped in the chair I was sitting in, as my mother appeared right behind me.

'Can somebody zip this up for me?' I looked at my mother who nodded at me before turning to the dress maker standing next to her. I walked in to the changing room, giving her enough warning before moving the curtain to the side so I could zip it up for her.

'You look gorgeous.'

'Thank you.'

'No problem.' I closed the curtain, picking up all the clothing for Blythe as Laura walked passed me looking exhausted.

'Thank you so much for letting me out today Narcissa, I've had enough of staying inside.'

'Why do you think everybody wants you to stay inside?' I asked.


	19. Chapter 19

SO I've finished my exams!

FINALLY !

So I thought I would update today. I'm nearing the end of The Hidden Secret Behind Black Eyes, with only six chapters. I'm not sure about continuing it, so YOU as a reader can help me decide. My other story, The Secret Shepard, is no where near finished, with a sequel already completed and waiting and a trilogy being in the making.

Though not needed, I should put this in here... agian... I Do Not Own Harry Potter !

As Always Read and Review

**Blythe's POV**

'I don't know.' She muttered after a few seconds silence.  
>'Because they all love you,' Laura scoffed.<br>'Blythe doesn't love anybody; she's had too many people hurt her in the past.'  
>'Blyth does love you, she told me herself, and because they all love you, they want you to stay home to keep up your energy to keep you alive as long they can. They don't want to lose you.' Draco's voice softened on the last words before I decided to clear my throat and walked out of the change rooms.<br>'Ready to leave?' everybody nodded as I made my way over to Draco and gave him a hug. 'Thank you,' I whispered into his ear.  
>'No problem.'<p>

'Oh my gosh, I need to sleep,' I smiled slightly as I walked up a flight of stairs, to put all of our clothing away. 'Caine, can you help me?' I knew Caine would help Laura the second she had voiced her question, these days she didn't even need to ask, just look at him.  
>'Dinner, do you want to help Laura with hers tonight?' I looked up, at Isabella, from the catalogue Laura had given me with a small smile.<br>'Of course,' she handed me a tray when I stood up.  
>'If she doesn't want to eat, just place a warming charm on it, and come down and eat yours, she'll eat when she's ready.' I gave her a small smile before making my way towards Laura's room.<br>'_He really likes her, Caine, I just hope she doesn't keep him at an arm's length like she has everybody else._' I sighed before knocking on her door. Everybody was worried about my relationship with Blaise.  
>'Wait a second,' I stood patiently at the door, as Caine got up from where he was sitting. 'Dinner time?' I nodded as I walked into the room.<br>'Are you ready to eat Laura?' she nodded as I sat down in the chair Caine had just emptied. 'It's Cordon Bleu tonight.' She smiled and clapped her hands. I watched Caine slip out of the room, as I watched Laura start to eat. I was only in the room to help if she needed any.  
>'Do you love him?' she asked, pushing aside her dinner.<br>'What?' I blinked, coming back to reality; she looked at me with a frown.  
>'Do you love Draco?'<br>'Why?' she sighed slightly.  
>'I can see that he loves you, I also know that by him loving you, it's putting both of you in massive amounts of danger. Do you love him?' I paused for a second, everything we had been through in the past, running through my head.<br>'Yes,' I whispered. 'I love him.' She smiled slightly.  
>'I'm tired.' She closed her eyes yawning slightly. 'Can you get mum and Caine up here for me?' I nodded and rung the bell for both of them. Her eyes opened the second they both walked into the room; I got up for Caine before sitting his lap. She held his hands as her mum took the only other seat in the room. 'I love you Caine.' Tears were polling in his eyes, as mine ran down my face.<br>'I love you too.' He whispered.  
>'Mum, dad meant well. He still loves you. I love you.'<br>'No, don't leave us?' Laura closed her eyes breathing slowly. 'I love you too.' Isabella whispered, gipping tightly to Laura's hand.

'When is the funeral?' I looked up from the book I was holding, as I packed and saw my father standing in the doorway.  
>'We had it yesterday, what are you doing here?'<br>'Caine's mother owled me, thought you would need somebody.'


	20. Chapter 20

Though not needed, I should put this in here... agian... I Do Not Own Harry Potter !

**Draco's POV**

I walked through the castle, glad that I was finally back at Hogwarts and away from my father. I stopped when I walked into Slytherins common room. Blythe had just arrived in the common room via flu. She looked at me before running upstairs to her room. I looked at Blaise who looked at his hands.

'Laura died?' he nodded finally looking up at me.

'The day you and her mother visited.' I swore to myself, looking upstairs.

'She's going to hate my mother for the rest of her life,' Blaise shook his head before I was able to continue.

'She was murmuring in her sleep, according to her father, and was having a conversation with Laura in it. Her father believes that Laura was hanging on to see Blythe incredibly happy… and in love.' My head snapped up at that point as he looked at me.

'What?'

'She loves you mate.' I let out a shaky breath, as he picked up a broom that had been lying on the ground in front of him. 'Students get back tomorrow, go and talk to her.'

I landed at the door to Blythe and Pansy's room, and knocked, shrinking the broom and placing it in my pocket as footsteps approached.

'Hi,' she said softly, looking at me, she looked pale.

'Can I come in?' she nodded and moved out of the way, I walked towards the armchairs near the fire, pulling her with me. 'How are you going?' she shrugged leaning her head against my shoulder.

'I knew it was going to happen, I just didn't think it would happen so soon.' A small tear ran down her face. 'Dad and Isabella are thinking of sending me to a small school in Italy.' I looked at her hand that was resting on my chest.

'Why?'

'well, apart from you and Blaise I don't fit in here, if I go to Italy I can start working on the career I finally decided I want, and then it's not France so…' I nodded still frowning at the ring that was on her finger.

'Where did you get the ring?' she smiled as she looked at it.

'it was the ring, that Isabelle had given to Laura, it was her grandmothers engagement ring. Laura left it to me, as well as a few other things.'

'Don't leave till the end of the year,' she looked at me and I noticed her eyes changing colour.

'I promise.'

'What's happening to your eyes?'

'Oh, they change... we need to talk to my dad.' I watched as she sat up. 'There are a few things you need to know.' I frowned, trying to catch up to her massive change of direction. I, however, followed her towards her father's private office

'Blythe, Draco, how are you?' I smiled at Severus as Blythe nodded and sat down on a sofa by the fireplace.

'Dad, my eyes changed.' There was a slight groan as he looked at me.

'Draco, Blythe is not my actual daughter; I just adopted her when she was two. We turn her eyes black so people believe she is my daughter, instead of digging into dangerous territory for Blythe.' I watched as Blythe's arms wrapped unconsciously around her waist.

'Why was she put into your care?'

'Because her family had been blacklisted, and the people who were intent on killing her family did not know about Blythe, her birth had not been made public.' She shivered, and my arm automatically wrapped itself around her.

My father was right, I was becoming weak.

I was just glad it was for Blythe.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey Guys, sorry it's taken me a while to update, despite being on holidays.  
>But here is one of the final chapters. Let me know if you want me to continue.<br>As always, Read and Review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

**Blythe's POV**

Since my father had allowed Draco to learn some of our secrets, our relationship had been better than it normally was.

I only had to sigh one way and he immediately knew something was wrong.

One morning, not long after the secret has been told, I woke up and found the potion I had to take every morning was missing. I didn't have it on my desk. I groaned as a small spasm hit my body. I quickly dressed and made my way towards the common room. I was lucky that there were only two people down there that knew about the circumstance, because the second I got off of the last stair I went into another full blown spasm.

Almost immediately Blaise and Draco rushed over to me, and tried to help me up.

'Blythe, where do you want to go?'

'My … father's … office.' I took a deep breath, trying to catch the ones I had missed. 'He … has … a … back … - … up' they both nodded and hosteled me up before shaking their heads.

'Invisibility spell, and then levitate her to his office?' Draco asked Blaise. Blaise nodded, tapping his wand to my crown.

When we finally got to my father's rooms, I had been through five different spasms, each resulting in me having internal bleeding. Blaise knocked on my father's door as Draco took the invisibility spell off of me.

'What Mr Zabini?'

'Blythe doesn't have any of her potions left. Do you?' my father was quick in ushering us into his rooms before heading to his trunk.

'Why did you not come to me last night Blythe?' he asked as he made me swallow the potion.

'Swore I had a flask on my bedside table.' Draco froze slightly.

'I asked Pansy to ask you about that particular potion last night.' I frowned slightly, my head killing me from the spasms I had recently encountered.

'She must have known what you were going on about, because I don't remember her asking.' My father nodded, slightly.

'Come on Blythe, we need to get you to Madam Promfrey, to check your brain activity.' I groaned.

'Can't you?' he shook his head.

'Professionals should do it.' I glared at him, as my father turned to Draco.

'Always ask her about them yourself, never anybody else. I could have lost a daughter.' There was silence. 'How did you know about the potion in the first place?'

'Christmas, father.' He turned to me again.

'So he went to you afterwards?'

'I made him promise.' He shook his head.

'That was stupid and dangerous.'

'But I didn't want to see him in pain.' My father nodded understanding my thoughts.

I didn't want anybody else to turn out like I did.

I groaned to myself as I looked over study notes my friends had written for themselves.

Why they wanted me to go through them, was beyond me.

Why I had said yes was a totally different matter.

Everything was beyond me at the moment.

'Blythe, we kind of need to talk.' I looked up and saw Pansy standing in front of me. I lifted an eyebrow before quickly changing something I had just picked up before forgetting.

'Shoot.'

'It's about Draco; do you think we can talk in our room?' I nodded, and packed everything up before following her to our room.


	22. Chapter 22

**As always, Read and Review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

**Draco's POV**

I walked into the common room, and saw Blythe sitting on the ground in front of the fire, drawing something. I wasn't surprised that she was drawing, but what she was drawing surprised me.

'What's that?' I asked as I made my way towards her. She ignored me, which caused me to look at Blaise.

'She must be thinking about something, she's has a mute ball surrounding her. She won't take it down until she is ready.' I nodded as she Blythe stood up and headed towards the common room doors. I frowned as she slid past Blaise as he waved to her. She even ignored him.

Something was really bothering her.

I walked into the Defence Against the Dark Arts room and saw Blythe sitting at her father's desk as he handed her a potion. She took it hesitantly before downing it in one gulp.

I watched as her father gave her a small hug before looking at me.

'Draco, be careful with Blythe today, she found something out today.' I lifted and eyebrow before nodding. I placed my books onto my table before heading towards Blythe. She didn't look at me, and I knew she wasn't on purpose.

'Blythe?'

'Pansy wanted to talk to me.' I stiffened slightly. 'Where you the one behind the Gryffindor poisoning?' I nodded slightly whilst she sighed. She shook her head before moving towards her seat. 'I don't want to talk about it just yet.' I frowned slightly before nodding.

'Do you know what is wrong?' I asked Professor Snape, he shook his head before picking up the empty bottle from his desk.

'She won't tell me, all I know is it has something to do with you.' I nodded once, as everybody else filed into the class.

I walked downstairs, with Blythe, both of us extremely quiet though the faces we sported must have been dark enough to have anybody scatter away from us.

'Can you believe, the year is over in a week?' I looked at her out of the corner of my eyes before nodding.

'Is that what has you so quiet?' she shook her head.

'Pansy told me earlier on, that she had heard I was leaving.' She was silent before looking at me. 'She told me that she would keep your bed warm whilst I couldn't, and would end up carrying your baby at the end of the year. I know that you wouldn't live if something like that happened, but it just struck a few nerves.' I pulled her to a stop placed my hands on her shoulders and looked her into the eyes.

'I would never touch Pansy Parkinson, I love you, and _Pansy_? She is way too disgusting to even think of touching.' Blythe looked away before looking into my eyes again.

'I have lost way too many people, Draco. I didn't like somebody insinuating that I was going to lose another.' I lent down and whispered into her ear.

'I love you.' She smiled at the words before kissing my cheek.

'I love you too.' There was a cough from behind me just before we managed to kiss.

'What Blaise?' Blythe asked straight away, apparently she was able to tell the difference, because she hadn't looked away from me.

'Your father told me to give these to you.' Blaise answered, Blythe broke eye contact, before grabbing the pink flats from Blaise with a smile.

'He told me to tell you that _he_ has gone.' Blythe's eyes widened before smiling.

'Go do your job Draco, I'll be back.' Blythe walked off, pink flats in her hands. I frowned slightly.

'She's going to dance Draco; you have nothing to worry about.' I shook my head.

'They arrive tonight; I have everything to worry about.' I stalked off, Blaise right behind me with a small frown.


	23. Chapter 23

**Blythe's POV**

I walked into the spare classroom waving my wand to place all the tables and chairs along the walls, leaving me enough space for turning the floor into a studio floor. I hadn't practiced for a while so I was going to make the most out of it tonight.

My father walked into the room and coughed, pulling me out of my dancing mantra. I stopped turning around with my hands on my hips and glared at him.

'What?'

'Charm your shoes and hide down by the entrance. There is going to be a fight soon.' I nodded before grabbing the bag I had filled with all my things an hour ago.

'Will do.' My father smiled at me before kissing my forehead.

'keep safe, I'll meet you by the gate.' Again I nodded.

'if I end up dead, I'll leave you a note saying who killed me.' he laughed slightly.

'you won't die. Do you have extra potions?'

'no dad, I just thought that we were going to go somewhere for a while and that it would be fine for me not to bring any.' We were heading towards the entrance as my father scowled at me.

'it is not the right time for the use of sarcasm, Blythe-Anne.'

'Sorry father.' His scowled deepened.

'Draco, is going to be a bit weird at the end of the night, be gentle with him.' I nodded looking for my usual hidie-hole.

'I'll see you when you pass.' We both nodded, touched our noses with our pointed before going in opposite directions; him up the stairs, and me to the hole near the female statue.

I watched as several people rushed past me. Two of them Gryffindor's, and the other a Ravenclaw, judging by their night clothes. Most probably to go and grab a teacher. I sighed and continued waiting. I wasn't waiting long when a Death Eater found me.

'You're Snape's daughter right?' I nodded.

'We're leaving the grounds, you might want to follow.' I nodded and stepped out from where I was. I was glad I was wearing my ballets shoes. 'Look out,' I went up on one leg, did a 360 degree turn and hexed the person who had just shot a curse at me. I for once, was glad that ballet lessons had be compulsory at my old school.

'Blythe!' Draco and Blaise pulled me in for a hug, before Draco picked me up, kissing me several times before burying his head in the curve of my neck. 'Thank God your alive.' I chuckled as my father walked over to us.

'We need to apparate, meet you at Malfoy Manor. Stay safe.' I nodded, as my father walked over 'Draco, if she doesn't come back safe and sound I will kill you.' Draco nodded, as Blaise winked at me, making me realise my father's hands were clasped.

I knew my father was making an empty threat.

I looked around the field and took a deep breath.

'This is the safest way for you, Blythe.'

'Just because it's the safest, doesn't mean that I have to like it.' My father nodded slowly before pulling me in for a hug. 'I didn't even get to say goodbye to Draco.'

'This is for the best; the letter you wrote will be on his pillow in two hours. Take care.' I nodded sadly, before taking the chain from him.

'Blythe Snape?'

'Yes?'

'Welcome to your new school.'

'Thank You.'


	24. Chapter 24

**Draco's POV**

'Where is she!'

'Blythe is in a safe place, ' I turned around and saw Snape standing in the doorway of the room. 'Calm down.'

'Where is she?' I asked again after several deep breaths.

'At a boarding school. I do not want her in danger.'

'But I could protect her here!' I watched as he shook his head.

'No, you have your family to think about. Leave Blythe to me, I don't want her anywhere near this country. And she would only go to Italy.'

'So she knew about this?'

'Yes. She even told you about it.' I frowned before nodding in remembrance.

'When will she be back?'

'When I know there is no war happening here.'

'That could be forever.' Snape shrugged.

'As long as she's safe, I don't care.' I nodded at the fierceness of his voice. 'Don't you dare try and contact her, because if you do and she gets in trouble, I will personally kill you… with my bare hands.'

'Gotcha.'

**Several Months Later**

'So, are you going to go and see if you can find Blythe?' I looked over at Blaise from where I was sitting and shook my head. 'Why not?'

'I sent an owl yesterday, and I haven't heard back from her yet.'

'Did you tell her about her father?' I shook my head. 'We'll you're an idiot.'

'Why?'

'Because Blythe was told by her father specifically that she wasn't to answer anything to act to the news that the war had finished unless he came and picked her up.' I shrugged causing Blaise to sit up and glare at me. 'What are you going on about? Do you know what this looks like to me, and I'm a guy, so it will be eight hundred times worse when Blythe finds out.'

'What does it look like?'

'Like you don't love her, like you've been saying you do.'

'But I do!'

'Then act it!' Blaise stood up and stormed away, heading for the door.

'Mr Malfoy?' I looked up from the piece of paper I was reading, and raised my eyebrows at the sight of Minevra McGonnagall in the Slytherin Common Rooms. 'Isn't it amazing that the only common room left intact is the Slytherin one?' I rolled my eyes.

'Isn't it?' I answered; she lifted an eyebrow at me.

'_Draco, let them stay, they have nowhere, and you're not going to use __**all**__ the rooms._' I heard Blythe's voice float through my head. I stood up.

'Everyone can stay here, they cannot use the room that have a P and a B on it however.' I watched as she nodded and walked off. 'Why did you agree with your father?' I whispered, before making my way towards Blythes' old room straight away.

'Mr Malfoy, do you know where Blaise Zabini is, I have not seen him for a few days.'I shrugged.

'Probably hiding out at one of his villas.'

'That sucks it. I wanted to ask him to do something.' I shrugged and walked out of the room, I wasn't going to do anything more for her than I already had.


	25. Chapter 25

**Blythe's POV**

'Miss Snape, there is a gentleman waiting for you, in your sitting room.' I thanked the first year before turning around and heading back towards my rooms.

'Blaise, what are you doing here?'

'The war is over…' I watched as he trailed off.

'Dad died, didn't he?' he nodded slowly. 'Funeral? Housing? Will?' he shrugged.

'Potter said he had to talk to you about something important.' I nodded.

'Is Draco still alive?' he nodded, causing me to frown. 'Then why did he not come and get me?' Blaise pulled me in for a hug.

'Being in Italy has you talking like a lady again. I don't know what to do with you.' I flicked him the bird, before waving my hand. My wand had been non-insistent since I had arrived.

'Harry Potter, you wanted to talk to me?' I called the second I had entered the Grand Hall. He nodded, and gestured for us to head into the teachers old staff room. I had ignored Draco as I walked through, making sure not to dirty my clothes.

'When you father died, he gave me all of his memories…' I held up my hand.

'So you know?' he nodded.

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Would you have believed me?' he nodded, causing me to lift my right eyebrow, he rethought his statement before shaking his head. 'Do you want me as your sister?' he nodded.

'Do you want your brother?' I smiled and nodded.

'That would be nice.'

Harry and I walked out of the staff room, only to be stopped by Draco, who grabbed my arm and tried to pull me away.

'Back off Malfoy! I may have saved your life, but that doesn't mean I have to like you.' Draco glared at Harry before turning to me.

'So, because I didn't get you from Italy, you're replacing me for the Hero?' I rolled my eyes and stalked off.

'Go after her Draco, or you're never going to learn the entire story.' I heard Harry tell Draco, before I had left the Hall completely.

'Blythe!' I stopped and twirled around.

'Don't you _ever_ yell at me in that tone!' he took a step back, as the few beauty spells I had started to wear off, the twelve hours were up.

'Green eyes?' I nodded. 'Pot head is your brother?' again I nodded. 'That's your big secret?' again a nod, as I started to walk off. 'Blythe, no offence, but you look horrible.' I spun around and glared at him.

'I recently found out my father was dead, I was pulled away from Italy, as soon as I was told, I have to go back to Italy to pack all of my things, after graduation tomorrow, I then have to deal with my father's estate, and to top it all, the guy that calls himself my boyfriend allows his friend to collect me from Italy, and has a go at me.' I stalked off, towards the Slytherin rooms, and made my way towards my normal room, straight away.

'I'm sorry, but nobody is allowed in that room.' I looked at the dumpy lady in front of me with a smile.

'My name is Blythe, this is my room. Mrs…'

'Weasley, dear. Glad to know your back. Your father's solicitor owled a letter is on your cabinet, Blaise Zabini said he knew what to do with it.' I thanked her before entering my room.

**And that people, is the end of The Hidden Secret Behind Black Eyes.  
><strong>**If you're up for a sequel let me know, and I'll start working on it.  
><strong>**Seriously, PM me or post it as a Review.**


	26. Sequel?

Hey Guys, I know I said this was the end of The Secret Behind Black Eyes, but several people have shown their interest in a sequel, and I have no problem doing so.

Please let me know any questions you have, or if you have any ideas for the sequel.

The Sequel will be called Knowledge Changes Everything

Symphony5


	27. Authors Note

Hey guys;

I do apologise for not having uploaded the next story  
>for The Secret Hidden Behind Black Eyes.<br>I haven't had any inspiration for it, so I'm leaving it to you.  
>I will happily put the second instalment of The Secret Hidden Behind Black Eyes<br>up for adoption to anyone that wants it. I do ask for a  
>semi-open adoption so I can read it, maybe edit it (If needed) before it is uploaded.<p>

Much Love  
>Symphony5<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

So I was wrong!

I can think of a couple of things to write for a sequel for The Secret Behind Black Eyes, though not as many as I'd hoped. If anyone would like to suggest anything. Feel free.  
>I just want to thank you all, for comments made, as I read them today, a few things hit me.<p>

Much Love  
>Symphony5<p> 


End file.
